When the World Ends
by jigsaw117
Summary: ive just started writing this. i hope you all enjoy. the charecters are based off of me and my friends. its zombies so deal with it. pretty damn gorey. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

The Disclaimer is that i own everything, the idea, the plot, the charecters.

i hope you like, feedback is much appreciated

**

* * *

**

Intro

Everything has changed. The sky. The sounds. The smell. Life. Everything changed when they came. No one really knows where they came from, or why they were here. All they know, all anyone knows, is that they don't die. They don't sleep. They don't feel. They don't speak. All they do is eat. And nothing can stop them.

It is said that when there is no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. Perhaps that is what happened, but for now all we can do is hide. Hide and fight for the survival of every living and sane being in this godforsaken world.

Three months ago is when it happened. Z-Day some call it; the day the dead walked the earth. Everyone has their own stories to tell about what happened to them. Are they true? We can't be sure. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Disclaimer is that i own everything, the idea, the plot, the charecters.

i hope you like, feedback is much appreciated

* * *

**Chapter 1**

All was quiet. The sound of cars rushing past on the freeway had been gone for who knows how long. I was on my own this time. Dan and the others had insisted on coming but I shut them out, putting Dan in charge of the small community we had formed, until I returned. If I returned.

I was back where it had all started for me. My home. Well, what was left of it anyway. I came in from the other side of the small town I had lived in since I was 12. My pilgrimage wasn't easy. Once I came to the river, near the desecrated city of Springfield, things got more complicated. Once with a population of over 175,000 people, it was suicide for me to go any closer to it than I had too.

Once across the river, I made my way through the devastated town, only stopping to search for food. It was mind wrecking, walking through the places where I spent the later parts of my childhood. So many memories, everything destroyed. Seeing the home of an old friend I had lost contact with about a week before Z-Day, I stopped to see if he was home.

What I saw was not a pretty sight, and the smell coming from the hole in the side of his house where a door used to be was overpowering. Not wanting to make myself an open target for what ever might be inside, I crept to the side of the house, and backed up against it, pulling my pistol out of its holster. A creak, quiet, but loud enough to give me a quick scare, came from the inside of the house. While having the advantage of a weapon, the few survivors who weren't military didn't like to get to near the zombies unless necessary. Slowly and carefully, I looked through the hole. My heart dropped.

Blood was splattered all over the hallway and I could see the lower half of a body protruding out into the hall form another room, minus half a leg. I gasped; not realizing I did until hearing a loud moan from one of the rooms on the second floor. I quickly backed out of the room and crouched down near a bush. I listened. Nothing. I picked up a small pebble from the ground and threw it into the house. There's bang, and the shuffle of feet. I check my gun, making sure it's loaded. Another moan comes from within the house.

Suddenly I wasn't so sure of myself. I felt queasy. My head was spinning. Darkness falls on me. I do not know what happened but when I regained consciousness; the deformed head of my zombified friend was lying at my feet. An hour later I stood at the foot of what used to be my home.

Dusk was falling around me. Day fading into night without a pause. The skies were blood red. Not hearing anything in the house I slowly walk in. Heading to the kitchen I saw chairs strewn about. The sink was filled with blood and the stench was unbearable.

Suddenly I heard scratching from the basement door. Adrenaline pumped through my blood, and with my heart racing, I slowly opened the door. Crawling up the stairs in front of me was Rene. The head of my younger sister dangling from her mouth by the neck. She lunged at me, dropping the head, which bounced down the basement stairs, cracking in half after hitting the wall at the end of the stairs.

I dove to the side, tripping on a broken chair. I fell on my back. Rene turned around and saw me on the floor. She lunged at me again. Closing my mouth I reached out a hand and grabbed her neck as she fell on me. It was cold and leathery. She gnashed her teeth at me, trying to bite my arm, which was dangerously close to her bleeding mouth.

I reached behind me looking for a weapon. My hand touched a chair leg. Wrapping my and tightly around it I lifted it above my head. Seeing a sharpened point facing my undead friend I acted quickly. Pushing her back, I let go of her neck, and thrust the broken chair leg through her neck. Dark blood squirted out at me and I closed my eyes before getting off of the ground, now pooling with blood. Seeing the body still squirming I pulled out the leg, lifted up my boot and stepped down on her neck, breaking the bones that connected it to her head. Reaching down I ripped the head off the unmoving body.

I ran up the stairs to my old room to get some supplies; clothes, shoes, backpack, etc. As I came down the stairs I saw an old family picture, hanging on the wall. Not taken more than 4 months before Z-Day. A tear flowed down my cheek as I left the house out the back door. I headed to the back yard, towards the shed, which had blood smeared all over. I looked inside for any supplies I could use then headed towards the highway.

I heard a sound; barely audible, but loud enough to attract unwanted attention. Carefully I crept closer to the sound. It was definitely zombie. I could tell by the long moans, but it was too high pitched for any zombie I've ever heard. I saw the fire pit I had dug many years ago. The moan was coming from the hole.

Drawing my claymore out of its sheath I got to the side of the pit. Only to find possibly one of the most disgusting things I've witnessed since Z-Day. A zombie baby. I've heard rumors about them but have never seen one until now. No one is sure how they are made, as zombies do not have the ability, nor the need to reproduce.

The baby was squirming around in the hole, not looking if it had enough strength to move very far. It was a dark purple-blue color, and its veins were visible and very dark. It must have heard or smelled me because after a few seconds of looking at it, it turned its ugly fat head in my direction, and seemed to look in my eyes. I stared back in shock. Its nose was smashed into its head, and its lips were black as night. There was a gash across its forehead and black blood was slowly oozing out of the wound.

The baby opened its mouth and screamed at me. The scream however was nothing like I've heard before and sounded more like a high pitched gurgling squeal. Not wanting to hear or see that creature anymore I lifted my boot high above the hole, and with all my strength, and not a second thought, I smashed my foot down on its head. Splattering rotting brains and dark blood and broken skull fragments inside the hole. With out looking back I went back to my new home.


End file.
